PVZBTS Glitch Sitch (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Glitch Sitch. Zombies Malware Zombie * A virus browncoat variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Malware Conehead * '''A virus conehead variant. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Malware Buckethead * '''A virus buckethead variant. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 2. Shielded Malware Zombie * '''A shielded virus variant. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 3. Trojan Zombie * '''Stays undetected in the shadows until it is ready to strike. * Toughness: '''27.75nds * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Stays undetected and cannot be attacked by plants until it reaches light. Then it permanently loses its status. * '''Special: '''Once it loses it's undetected status, it Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Lag Zombie * '''Zaps plants making them shoot slower until this zombie is killed. * Toughness: '''19.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Frequently zaps plants in a 2x3 radius to his left. Plants zapped suffer lag and fire 50% slower until this zombies is killed. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 9. Worm Zombie * '''A slow lumbering virus with immense health. * Toughness: '''85nds. * '''Speed: Slow. * Special: '''.5nds damage resistance. * '''Special: '''Immune to being slowed, stopped, stunned, or knocked back. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Malware Imp * '''A byte sized program of viral fun. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 15. Malware Gargantuar * '''The viral gargantuar variant. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 15. Junkmail Zombie * '''Regularly creates spam zombies. * Toughness: '''32nds. * '''Speed: '''Slow. * '''Special: '''Regularly summons spam zombies from where he it. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Spam Zombie * '''Just spam of regular old zombies summoned by Junkmail zombies. * Toughness: '''9.25, 27.75, or 64.25. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Randomly comes in normal, Conehead, or Buckethead flavors. * '''Special: '''Does not appear unless summoned by Junkmail Zombie. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Forkbomb Imp (v1) * '''The gift that keeps on giving. * Toughness: 3.25nds. * Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Summons two Forkbomb Imps (v2) on the tile where it dies. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Forkbomb Imp (v2) * '''The gift that keeps on giving. * Toughness: 3.25nds. * Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Summons two Forkbomb Imps (v3) on the tile where it dies. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Forkbomb Imp (v3) * '''The gift that keeps on giving. * Toughness: 3.25nds. * Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches and creates darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Zombie.EXE * '''A virus that contains another virus. * Toughness: '''19.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Spawns a random zombie on the tile it dies. Either a Trojan, lag, worm, Junkmail, or Forkbomb zombie. * '''Special: '''Infects tiles it touches to create darkness. * '''First appearance: '''Day 25. ID Zomboss's Black Hole Virus * '''A torn fragment of Digital Zomboss that wants your brains for himself. * '''Toughness: '''1000nds. * '''Speed: '''No movement. * '''Special: '''Takes up 5 lanes and is protected by a 100nds shield that regenerates after 60 seconds of being inactive. * '''Special: '''Occasionally erases all plants and zombies on entire single lanes. * '''Special: '''Occasionally fires bombs that darkens tiles in 3x3 areas. * '''Special: '''Frequently fires a laser that lags a target plants for 10 seconds. * '''Appears: '''Day 30. Notes * Trojan zombies cannot be attacked until they step on a light tile or are exposed by light creating plants. * If a plant fires at a Trojan zombie behind him while he is in the undetected state, the projectile will pass right by him and hit the zombie it was aimed at. * He is the only zombie Digital Zomboss will not use on day 30. * Spam zombies are the only zombies that don't darken tiles in this world. * The almanac only shows Forkbomb Imp (v1) and it won't show the (v1) in its title or description. Additionally, it's descriptions says it summons two more of itself when it dies who then summon two more of themselves when they die. * All zombies are based off of real life viruses or addware except zombie.EXE which is based off a method of distribution. Category:Aaxelae's Creations